Is it love or lust? Tokio Hotel FF
by bayleigh445
Summary: Kayla meets a dreadlocked boy. Does he really want her for her or for her body? I suck at summaries just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi guys! This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy! More chapters coming soon.**

* * *

I was sitting in my room with my brother drawing. I couldn't really concentrate. You see, my brother is a drummer in some band. That means constant non-stop tapping. Finally I couldn't take it. I threw my pencil down.

"GUSTAV! Stop your little 'routine' or else I will chop your fingers off!"I shouted.

He just smirked at me and said "Well, that would be better so I could get drumsticks installed."

I sighed and he walked out of the room at the male voice calling his name. I tip-toed to the stairwell and peeked down at them. There were two guys talking to him. One with big, black puffy hair with blond streaks. The other had light brown-ish blond-ish dreadlocks. I stood there a moment. I jumped at the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hun. It's mommy, can I please talk to big brother?"

"Kayy!" I hurried down the steps and ran up behind Gustav.

"Dude, mom wants to talk to you."

He took the phone and putting it to his ear, held up a finger as a signal to hold on a minute. I slowly walked away, but spun around when I heard a shy, friendly voice say:

"Hey! Wait up!"

It was the black haired boy.

"Aren't you Gusti's sister?"

"...That would be correct." I smiled.

"Well, I'm Bill and this here is my brother Tom." He said and smiled back.

Tom held up a hand as if he was going to wave but he just put it up and down really fast.

"Whats your name, little sister of Gustav?" Tom asked.

I glared at him. _Little sister of Gustav? Seriously? _He laughed at my expression and I laughed back.

"Kayla." I said while grinning.

Tom grinned back, slightly nodding,

"Nice to meet you, Kayla!" Bill exclaimed.

"Haha, you too, Bill" I replied.

"Ugh! Again? Why tonight?!" We heard my brother shouting through the phone in the background.

Tom had a curious look, and Bill stared at me with a questioning expression on his face, as if to say 'What was that about?'. I just said

"He has to watch me again tonight. Ugh I hate when mom works late."

"Hey! Look on the bright side. We're staying over, maybe we can help keep an eye on you." Bill exclaimed while clapping his hands together.

"Pssh, you don't have to do that. I'm a lame kid, and people don't like me-"

"Nonsense! We shall hang out with you tonight!" Bill cut me off.

He seemed really excited. Gustav was coming down the steps so I looked behind my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tom staring at me with and admirable expression on his face.

"Get out of here dork. These are _my_ friends don't steal them." Gusti said with an ironic tone to his voice.

"See?" I motioned to the brothers.

I ran up the steps to my room and started writing in my diary about Tom. I don't know what it is, but something makes him different from his brother. Just then, someone burst in my door.

I quickly shut my diary and it was Gustav, Tom, and Bill. Tom went and sat at my office chair, Gusti hopped up on my top bed, and Bill sat next to me on the floor. I could tell he wasn't being romantic, you could tell he needed a new friend.

"I'm not even going to ask.." I said sarcastically.

I locked and put away my diary. Gustav jumped down and grabbed my wrist and slid down my sleeve. I had been drawing on my wrist again.

"Oh my gosh, Kay. I told you to stop doing this."

"Well, obviously I didn't listen." I replied while rolling my eyes and trying to tug my arm away from his grasp.

"What is it anyway?" Bill asked. "It can't be that bad. It looks like art, too."

"Well," I replied "It's of the tattoo I want, but I'm not sure if I want it yet. I just drew the outlining to see what it's like so far."

Just then my cellphone went off. The ring tone I had of Fireflies - Owl City enthusiastically rang. I picked it up. It was my best friend, Alyssa.

"Not right now. I'm busy with company." I said as I answered.

"Ooohh, boys? I bet its boys." She sang.

"Yes, boys..... Well yes one of them... No I will not send you a picture of him.... No! I mean yes... Bye!" I hung up.

The guys in my room were staring at me odd-like.

"What?!"

"What did Alyssa want a picture of?" Gustav asked suspiciously.

"...My makeup today." I lied.

"She wanted you to take a picture of the guy you liked in here. Correct?"

"Absolutely not. I did a Hayley Williams inspired look today. See?" I walked up to him and closed my eyes.

"...Eh, okay." He eyed my suspiciously again. I rolled my eyes in response.  
I went back and sat next to Bill.

"So whats up?"

"Just recording songs as usual!" Bill said with a wide smile.

"Tight." I said, while I noticed Tom inspected my guitar.

"Do you play?" He asked and pointed to it.

"Yup. Do you?" I asked.

"Mhm. I'm guitarist for Tokio Hotel."

"Ohhh I never knew that! That's cool." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Tom just smirked back. After that, everyone was telling jokes and laughing. About 2 hours later, it was 8:00. Time to go to bed. It wasn't like me to go to sleep that early, but I had a long day. I guess I blacked out the rest of the night because I woke up with Tom next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I got up and headed off to take a shower.

* * *

**Remember people, constructive critisism is always welcome!**


	2. You're on, dude

Kayla burst into the room already fully dressed, but Tom didn't notice. He was laying on his side, thinking, his back to the rest of the room. So that he was facing the wall.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V.  
Last night was awesome. Who knew I would like Kayla so much? We even play guitar! I cant beleive I had my arm around her.

*flashback*He wakes up and sees that goregeous girl in his arms. He blushes madly and stares at her. Then Her eyes start to flicker and he pretend-sleeps. He can sense her staring at him for about a minute.*flashback over*

"Tom?! Hello... Earth to Tom here!" Bill was yelling.

"What."

"Kayla asked you something! Don't you be rude now."

I kind of blushed but it wasn't noticeable. Then I looked at her. She had wet hair up in a bun, a black and white striped sweater, and turquoise skinny jeans with vans. Hot, if I do say so myself.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Show me how well you play" she said with a shy smile.

I smirked back at her. I'm not sure why I always do that. I picked up her guitar and started to play the guitar work for 'Schrei'.

Pretty soon her and Bill were singing together. Gusti was tapping his drums.... Wait. I didn't know she knew the song! But she was singing every word. It was pretty well, too.

Finally the song ended and I handed her guitar over while saying:

"I didn't know you knew our music.."

"I didn't know it was you guys! You see, I love the band who does these songs, I just didnt know they're name. What was it? Tokio Drift?"

Bill chuckled and said "Almost. It's Tokio Hotel."

"Oh haha I'm so sorry-"

"Dont worry about it" Bill said with a friendly look on his face.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go.." Bill mumbled like he was sad.

I didn't want to go. Why? Why do we have to go?

"Aww, already? Okay then. I had fun. Come back anytime. My brother and I will guide you to the front door." Kayla half groaned.

"Mom probably wants us back. And okay, we had fun too." Bill replied back.

Kayla and Gustav walked us to the door and when Gusti went to go to the bathroom only her and I were standing there. Bill was calling mother.

"Well.. I had alot of fun." she said.

"Me too" I replied and smirked. Again with the smirking. She looked like she wanted to do something but was too shy. Then, suddenly she kissed me on the cheek and ran back inside. I stood there, frozen. Was I dreaming? I blushed and smiled to myself.

"Tom, mom is coming to come pick us up! Bill shouted.

I spun around and he saw that I was blushing.

"T-Tom... did something happen between you and Kayla?" He asked.

"Nope! J-just she wanted to tell m-me something." I stuttered nervously.

Bill eyed me, as if saying "Yeah, right."

Kayla's P.O.V.  
"Me too" He said, and smiled.

I wanted to hug him. So, I did. Or at least tried to. I ended up kissing him on the cheek.

'HOLY CRUD' my mind said. I wanted to, so bad, but I can't believe I just did. I quickly ran to my room and looked out the window.

Tom was still standing there, smiling and blushing. He rubbed his cheek. Bill called something and I turned away. I just sat there thinking. Before I knew it, I was blushing and smiling. Gustav walked in and caught me in the act.

"You know, I saw what you did to Tom.." He said kinda awkward.

I was shocked. "Do NOT tell mom!" I shrieked.

"Calm Down! I won't. And it's pretty cool to have my little sister dating my band ma-"

"DATING?! We're not dating!!" I cut him off.

"Well you want to."

I blushed and said nothing.

"I'll try to convince him, okay?"

I was stunned. I didn't say anything. I just looked up and stuttered some nonsense. Finally I got out actual words.

"T-Thank y-you..." I said.

He hugged me and said

"You're my little sister. I've got your back. Plus, As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, It would be cool to have my little sister dating my band mate."

I loved him. He was the best brother in the world. Right now at least. That could change in a matter of seconds.

Gustav's P.O.V.

After I talked to my sister, I walked out of her room. I sat on the living room couch. I punched in Tom's cellphone number.

"Hallo?"

"My sister's single you know." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted through the phone.

"You should ask her out. I know you're searching for someone. By the way I see you look at her, I can tell you like her."

He sighed, now relieved. He probably thought I didn't know about the 'kiss' thing. Oh well.

"Fine. When is she open?" He asked.

"Tomarrow night maybe. She's been dying to see that scary movie in the theatre" I suggested.

"Hmm...You're on, dude." Then I heard the dial tone. 'This is gonna be wild' I thought.

Then mom came in the door.

"Mother?!" I was surprised to see her.

"Where were you?!"

She sighed. "I was at work. I had to stay up really late and last thing I remember was looking through the lawsuits that had been sent in.. Then I woke up sprawled on the floor..."

'I shouldn't go that hard on her.. she didn't mean to come back the next day' I thought.

* * *

**This is the second chapter! Remember, criticism is always accepted!**


	3. Guess it worked?

Kayla's P.O.V.

I watched as they drove away. All of the sudden, I heard my phone ringing again. 'This better not be Alyssa' I thought.

I looked at the caller ID. It labeled 'Kaulitz, Simone'

"Wonder who that could be.." I said quietly to myself.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey.. um.....uhh this is Tom.." The voice at the other end of the line said.

"Hi! I am so sorry about what happened earlier. I was unable-"

"No, it's fine. It's why I called, actually.."

Oh no... was all I could think. I could imagine it in my head now. '_Umm.. yeah I don't like you that way so please stop showing me affection... thank you_.' Then him hanging up.

"Umm Kayla?" Tom asked.

"Oh sorry! I was zoned out. Listen, I know what you're about to say. I'm-"

"No, not that. I was..umm...err....wondering.....if...uhh..."

"Spit it out boy!" I jokingly told him.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me Friday night?"

I was stunned. I stood there frozen. I nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh..." Tom said in response to the silence. "I'll leave you alone then. K bye!" He hurriedly said.

"NO! Wait Tom! I would.. LOVE to go to the movies with you.." I said kind of embarassed.

"Oh, cool! I'll pick you up around six. Okay?"

"Alright." I said.

I bet he could tell I was smiling. I could tell he was smiling, too.

"K, bye. See you then!" He said.

"Bye Tom!" I said enthusiastically.

Just then the dial tone came on the other end. I hung up the phone and giggled. Then I ran into Gustav's room and tackled him hugging him and shouting:

"YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

In which he responded by throwing me off him and smiling triumphantly.

"Guess it worked?" I tackled him and hugged him again.

"Okay! Okay! My ribs hurt now!"

So I climbed off of him.

Tom's P.O.V.

Yess! I have a date with Kayla. Gr, but I have to wait 2 days though. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bill.

"Tom! TOMI!"

I rolled my eyes at that name.

"What do you want now?"

"Why are you happy?"

"Because I am a human and humans are happy on a regular basis. Problem?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Tom, I'm your twin. I know somethings up. I won't stop bugging you until you tell me."

"Alright then. Good thing I have these!" I held up my earphones and put them on.

Bill was grinning at me, I don't know why.

I pressed 'play' on my iPod and I soon knew why.

"OOH I'M A GUMMY BEAR, YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR, OH I'M A YUMMY TUMMY FUNNY LUCKY GUMMY BEAR!" The song seemed to shout. The worst part was that it was full volume.

I ripped off the head phones and threw them at Bill's face. He dodged them.

"Now tell me!" He shrieked.

"I'm going on a date with Kayla. There, I said it."

"OMG, When and where?!" He squealed. I regretted telling him.

"The movies and Friday night." I mumbled.

Bill grinned hysterically.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that it is short, I was kinda in writer's block. More chapters coming soon!**


	4. Look whos talking

Kayla's P.O.V.

It's already 5 o'clock on a Thursday night. The night before my big date with Tom. What is one supposed to do?  
Gustav ran in.

"You! Get in the shower! Tom is going to be here in an hour!"

"Umm...WHAT?!" I shrieked. "He said it was on Friday night!"

"He meant tonight! Now hurry!"

"I'm not sure-"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Why do you care anyways?" I replied, testing him.

"I want you to look nice for your first date." He said quickly.

"Whatever."

It was finally six!

Tom's P.O.V.

Ugh Bill's singing is driving me nuts...

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted.

I just realized I was supposed to go to the movies with her tonight.

"What the hell! You can't do that during the song!" Bill was bitching at me, again.

I quickly got dressed. I called her cellphone.

"What."

"It's Tom"

"Oh hey Tom! Were you supposed to pick me up tonight or Friday?"

"When do you wanna go?"

"Well I'm already all dressed."

"Okay then, tonight it is."

"See ya!"

"Bye Kay." I was pretty psyched about it.

"Where the hell are you going? We're doing a rehearsal." Bill snapped.

"Movies."

"By yourself?"

"No."

"Ohh it's tonight. I see"

"Okay I gotta go Bill sorry." I really wasn't sorry.

"Bye. Good luck" He said while grinning.

Shit. He planned something.

Kayla's P.O.V.

"Bye Kay." He said and I hung up.

I stepped out of the house. I was wearing a strapless red dress that goes down just below my knees, black leggings that could only be seen peeking just below the seam of my dress. I wore strappy heels, and my hair was really straight, down to my shoulders. I figured I would put some Kiwi lip gloss on.

Just then a black car pulled up. I smiled as he rolled down the window and looked me up and down. I smiled even bigger and climbed in.

"You look....amazing" he said, still looking at me.

Mostly at my bust, because it was tight around that area. I didn't really mind though, I loved all this attention. As always, he wore his baggy ass clothes.

"Thanks, you look...the same" We both laughed.

Then, the song "Spring Nicht" Came on. We were both singing every word even though I had no idea what I was saying. We were laughing and finally got to the theatre when the song stopped. He got out and opened my door as I stepped out.

"Thanks, man." I said and smiled.

Tom's P.O.V.

Dayumm. My thoughts are spinning. Kayla looks hot tonight. When she smiles my heart skips a beat. Finally we were there. We had been singing "Spring Nicht" together.  
It ended and I opened her door.

"Thanks, man." She said.

I smirked and said "Anytime."

We walked into the movies together.

"Which one do you want to see?" I asked, but I already knew.

"Umm... Paranormal Activity!" She exclaimed, excited.

"Paranormal Activity it is." I said and smirked.

We ordered like five big tubs of popcorn, so we could take it home. We also got lots of candy, two of every kind there. Whatever made her happy. We got two maintenance guys to carry them for us until we got to our seats.

"Don't run out of the thaetre screaming hysterically if you get scared." I joked.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Pssh, look whos talking." We both laughed.

Bill's P.O.V.

Tom.. with Kayla. Hopefully he doesn't cheat on her like all the other times. Hmm.. maybe I should make sure he doesn't. I called Gustav.

"Hallo?"

"What movie are they seeing?"

"What?"

"Kay und Tom.."

"Umm.. The scary one I think it's called Paranormal State or something."

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up even though he said something.

I hopped in my car and drove over. When I got there the movie was about to start.  
I sat directly behind them.

I went incognito, I had shades, a sun hat, and a fake mustache. But Tom kept looking back here. I think he knew it was me.

* * *

**I'm still kind of in writer's block, so I'm sorry if it's boring. All the drama is going to come out in the next few chapters!**


	5. Just take it

**Hey guys! Sorry this is horrible, I'll make better ones in the future. **

Kayla's P.O.V.

The movie was starting. I was really excited! I really really wanted to see this movie. Tom kept looking behind us, though.  
Finally I looked back there too, but all I saw was some idiot with a hat and sunglasses. Seriously, why do you need them in-

Ohh. The possibility ran through my mind that he was undercover.

"Lets move.." Tom whispered to me.

I nodded slightly. He explained the plan.

As soon as the movie started, we would run to random seats ditching the creepy guy.

Tom's P.O.V.

Ugh. I found Bill's new disguise.

"Lets move" I whispered to Kayla.

I told her what we're going to do and she nodded. The movie started and we ran like hell to another spot.  
Bill looked straight ahead, I think he was asleep. He had seen this movie like 200 times already. He got up and headed for the restroom.

"Wait here, I need to use the bathroom." I told her.

"Okey Dokey!" She said while shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

In the restroom Bill was standing there, waiting.

"What the hell man!" I shouted at him.

People started to stare so I lowered my voice.

"This is my date. With the girl I like-"

"Are you sure about that or are we going to have another Angelica incident?" Bill cut me off.

He took off his sunglasses and squinted at me.

"Don't remind me-"

"Why the hell not?! Huh?! I care about Kayla. She's Gustav's little sister and if you break her heart then I'll tell everybody what a asshole you are" Bill shouted and stormed out.

Bill's P.O.V.

I stormed out of the bathroom and ran back into the theatre.

"Kayla. It's me Bill. Here's my phone number if he tries to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, text me and I'll save you. Okay?"

"...What? Pressure me?"

"Just take it." I said frantically and handed her a slip of paper.

I decided to go back home.

I thought of Angelica.

Angelica was a girl that had long, blonde beautiful hair, and she was mad pretty. Tom met her at a bar or somewhere, and brought her back home. He took her on multiple dates and seduced her into losing her virginity.  
Then the next day, she woke up and he was gone.

Her heart was broken and she was really sad. We never heard of her again.

I cringed. Tom isn't all that bad, just sometimes he could be a little....let me think of a word.. Jerk-ish.

Well, that's a light term but I'll leave it at that.

I got to Gustav's house and asked him if I could stay the night again.

Tom's P.O.V.

I've changed since Angelica. I certainly wouldn't do that to Kayla. I just needed some alone time to think.. She'll understand. Right?

I walked into the the theatre and saw Kayla.

"Umm... Kayla I'm sorry I'm not feeling well can we please go home? I promise I'll take you another time.." I said.

"Oh yeah sure.." she muttered a little disappointed.

As we walked out to the car I opened her door and she climbed in. The ride home was awkward silence. She looked out the window. I pulled up to her house and she opened her door and looked back at me.

"Kayla, it's not you it's-"

"Save it Tom. Just forget it."

"Kayla!" I shouted. It was too late.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I hit my head hard on the steering wheel.

* * *

**Don't worry guys! This isn't even half the drama I've been saving up. Untill next time...**

**How will Tom fix his problem? **

**_Will_ he even fix his problem? **

**Has he changed since Angelica? **

**Will Kayla see the real charming side of Tom?**

**Find out in the next couple chapters! **

**Hah I like the suspense that's building up here..**


	6. I cannot seem to sleep

Kayla's P.O.V.

I ran into the house crying. What was I thinking? I dashed up the steps to my room and sobbed hysterically. Bill and Gustav came in.

"Dude, what happened?!"

Gustav and Bill crashed on the floor by my side.

"Nothing!"

"Why didn't you call me?!" Bill said.

"There was no need. He said he was feeling sick and dropped me off. Then he said it wasn't me and-" I didn't get to finish because I burst out crying.

"I need to go to the bathroom really bad!" Gustav suddenly said while standing up and running to and out the door.

"He just picks the perfect times, doesn't he?" Bill joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

I nodded, and sobbed again. He put his arm around me.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay.." I hugged him and was crying on his shoulder. Then it hit me. Why am I crying? Nothing happened. I was sobbing loudly. Wait.. that isn't me! I looked at Bill from the corner of my eye and he was crying. I guess it was the stress. I hugged him tighter and rubbed his back. _Not in a romantic way! Just as friends_

Bill's P.O.V.

Kayla was sobbing and she hugged me, laying her head on my chest. Before you knew it, I was sobbing too! She suddenly hugged me tighter and was brushing my back.  
Finally I stopped, and we looked up at each other. Then we burst out laughing. We did that because we both looked like a mess! Her makeup was smudged, so she looked like a raccoon.

Mine was all over the place! I even got some on my nose! Wonder how that happened.. I hugged her once again and said

"You've been a really nice friend to me lately. Thank you."

"No Bill! Thank YOU! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had you as a friend!" She exclaimed, still giggling.

I smiled and pulled away. "Can I stay in here instead of Gustav's room? It's so much bigger in here!"

"Haha, of course." She smiled. "I'll go get some blankets and pillows!"

"Okay." I replied.

Tom's P.O.V.

"Wheres Bill." I asked mother.

"At you're friend's house!" She sounded all cheery.

"Specify."

"Umm.. The quiet one.."

Gustav. Great. I went in my room and lyed down.  
I started calling Georg. There was nothing else to do.

"Hallo?"

"Yo. I screwed up."

"Tom? Is that you?"

"Who the hell do you think it is..."

"Sorry I guess.."

"Mhm.."

"How did you screw up..?"

After I explained he was silent.

"What?"

"Wow you're really screwed."

"Not helping Hagen."

"Don't call me that!"

"Too late."

He hung up.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed and threw the phone across the room.

Kayla's P.O.V.

After Bill and I got settled in, I whispered "Bill... are you awake?"

"Yeah. I cannot seem to sleep."

"Me neither.."

Just then my phone started ringing. 'I hate everything about you' was my ring tone for that number.

"Tom." We both said at the same time.

"What."

"Listen you know I just needed to think it's nothing personal but-"

"Whatever" I cut him off.

"Can we try again? Please?"

I didn't say anything.

I pressed the 'Hold' button and turned to Bill.

"Let me guess. He wants to try again?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Mhm."

"Well.. I suppose one date couldn't hurt..but keep my number just incase..."

"So that means yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright," I said putting my ear to the phone again "I'll give you one more chance."

"YES!" I heard him litterally jumping up and down.

"I gotta go now. Bye Tom."

"Byeeeee!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Wow, he's really rubbing off on you, huh?"

As soon as I realized what I was doing I blushed and looked down. Bill chuckled.

* * *

**:)) Hah I noticed Gustav never came back from the restroom, wonder what hes doing in there. xD**

**And Tom and Bill call Georg "Hagen" and Gustav "Wolfgang" because it's their middle names. **

**I figure I'd humor myself by using it. (:**


	7. Did I just say that?

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is horribly written. I'm going to add another character to the story in the next chapter or so. You'll see! (:**

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V.

It was finally Friday. The day I decided to give Tom a chance. Bill coached me on stuff like: If he says a lame joke, laugh anyway. Keep smiling. If he flirts, flirt back. Stuff like that. Then my cell phone rang.

'_Hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you' _played.

"Tom" we both said. Of course I liked him, so much. But right now... eh.

"Talk to me."

"Hi Kayla I'm coming to pick you up."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." Then I hung up. I turned to Bill.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

I was wearing a white dress down to my knees, a denim jacket, brown wedges and my blonde hair back in a ponytail. He looked me up and down.

"Turn around.."

and I did. He nodded for approval. I gave him a hug and he said

"Remember what I said. Call me."

"I will! I'll be okay!" I reassured him for like the 400th time.

He looked down at me and smiled, then opened the door for me.

"Bye Bill!"

"Bye Kay! Good luck!"

I waited on the porch steps for Tom to arrive.

Tom's P.O.V.

Okay, this is probably my last chance, so don't screw it up. I pulled up to her house and there she was, sitting there on the porch. I rolled down the window and opened her door.  
She got in and said "Thanks.." and smiled.

I smirked back at her. We were on our way, when out of no where she starts asking questions.

"Where are we going? What time is it? Do I look okay? Do you have any-"

"OKAY, Kayla. You'll see, 6:14, and you look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled, while looking out the window. '_Do you like waffles? Yes we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yew we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? Yeah we like french toast! Do do do do cant wait to get a mouthful!'_ She picked up her phone.

"BAD TIMING ALYSSA.....No....On a fricken date......No, not him.....Yeah.....No!.......Ugh! I'll talk to you later!" She shouted and hung up.

"Sorry, my friends being a nosy asshole." she apologized.

"Ouch." I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"CAR!" she yelled.

"Whoa!" I tried to swerve out of the way.

We didn't hit the car, but we hit the rail. I blacked out after that.

Kayla's P.O.V.

"Car!!" I screamed. We ended up hitting the rail, next thing I knew, we were in the hospital. I had wires hooked up to me, tubes, bracelets, and a new gown. I got up and tried to climb out of the window, even though it hurt, I didn't care. I was getting out. Then I felt firm hands on my waist.

"Let go!!!"

Then a man's voice spoke up. "Sorry Missy, you'll have to get back in bed."

"NO!" He didn't care.

He brought me back to my bed and laid me there.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?!"

He just smiled and walked out. I tried escaping again, but the pain was too much. I woke up about 2 hours later I assumed, and I saw that Tom's room was across the hall. His door was open and he was arguing with the nurse.

Tom's P.O.V.

"Let me see her. NOW!" I shouted at the stupid nurse.

"Sir, please restrain yourself."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SE HER GOD DAMN IT!"

"See who?" it was Kayla. She was standing there, tubes hanging out of her bare arms.

"K..Kayla." I said.

"Ja?"

The nurse stood there. "Miss who are you? Are you a relative?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm the crack addicted aunt that comes in with a nightgown on and tubes sticking out of my arms."

"Oh.. alright I'll leave you guys to it then" The nurse said as she walked out.

"What the hell?!" we both said. It must have been her first day.

Does she even look like she's my aunt? I'm older than her! Whats with people these days?

"So, who were you asking to see?" She asked, taking a seat next to me and looking into my eyes.

"Actually.. you." I replied, kind of embarrassed.

She blushed and looked down. I think I heard the words "Aw that's sweet" under her breath.  
She looked at me and smiled.

Then a man came in, and his reaction to seeing her there was

"Oh, I get it. Lucy here told me you're his aunt... but it says that he's one year older than you." She smacked her forehead and I rolled my eyes. "Well, Kayler, you have a broken leg and some shattered ribs, and Tomel, you have some minor cuts and bruises."

"Kayla and Tom, actually. And What the hell?!" I said looking down at her leg. It didn't look broken. She was walking fairly well on it.

"Anyways, can we leave now?!" She asked, expecting the answer to be no.

"Hm.. well, since you need to be reunited as aunt and nephew, I guess so."

Oh. My. Gosh. I said in my mind. Atleast we get to go. Kayla stood up and so did I, and we walked out of there. I let her lean on me because she supposedly has a 'broken leg'.

We went out to the waiting room and Gustav and Bill were waiting there.

"OHMYGOSH!" Bill shouted and jumped into my arms. I dropped him on the ground and we started laughing.  
I noticed Kayla fall to the ground clenching her sides. We helped her up and when asked if she was okay, she said

"Yes, I'm fine lets just go home."

Kayla's P.O.V.

My leg hurt like hell. So did my ribs, too. I didn't care. That place was a freak show. I just needed to get out.

All of the sudden I was in a field of yellow daisies, blowing in the wind. The sun was out, birds were singing, everything was okay.  
Then I saw people gathered in a big circle, all dressed in black. I started running, running so fast I fell. Then I saw a necklace on the ground. I picked it up and it burnt through my hand.

I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened then again the hole was gone.

Pretty soon I looked up and the people were staring at me. I ran to the center of the circle. Then I saw it.

A big, black case. This was a funeral. I opened the casket and there was Tom, holding a bottle of pills in his hand. There was a note saying: 'This was the last thing Tom Kaulitz held in his hand, before he passed.' I started crying, tears streaming down my face. It burned to cry. Just like that necklace.

The sky turned dark with storm clouds. Birds stopped singing. I looked over and saw Bill and Gustav. "Bill! Gusti! What the hell, where are we?!"  
They just looked up, their eyes black. I backed away and started hearing voices.

"She's coming to!"

"Give her some air, idiot!"

"Shut your mouth"

"Both of you, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Fine! Is she okay?" I knew that voice anywhere. My eyes shot open.

"NO TOM DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU AND DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!" I screamed.

All three of them were hovering over me. I blushed really really red, redder than a tomato.

"Umm.. oops? Did I just say that?" I said completely embarrassed out of my mind.

"I.. I love you too" Tom said. My face turned 500 times redder than before. Not really, but you know what I mean.

"Well well well... I'll leave you two lovebirds at it..." Bill and Gustav said. I punched my brother in the face and he left. Tom climbed in the backseat and sat next to me. I barely noticed because I was replaying the dream again in my head. Then I burst out crying and hugged him, my face against his shoulder.

I explained my dream to him. Another tear rolled down my face and he wiped it away. I looked up at him and said

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but I will definitely stay away from pills now." He replied.

I laughed and looked up at him.

"So.. when you woke up.. you said.."

"Yeah....."

"Did you mean it?"

"...Maybe"

"Prove it!" He challenged me.

Then I smirked and kissed him. It was a small kiss but then he pulled me into a more passionate one and what perfect timing our brothers have.

"Aww now that's a pretty sight to see!" We both glared at Bill and my brother drove home.

When we went inside, we all gasped at the sight of...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. **

**Muahahah!**

**How are you guys liking the story so far?**

**(:**


	8. I'm sorry I'm worthless

Kayla's P.O.V.

We gasped at the sight of...

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

"Oh... Jeff." Tom said.

I had a confused look on my face. There was some random person sitting in our living room.

"I came by for Gustav, but he wasn't here, so his mother let me in, and told me to wait here while she went to work.." He said awkwardly as he stood up.

"You guys have practice at 4:30" He said and stepped out.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Our band manager, Jeff."

"Oh." "Guys... it's like 4:00" Gustav spoke for the first time.

"Crap! Umm hurry get some clothes we'll change in the car!" Tom said, directing at me.

"We?! Who said I'm going?"

"Kay, you have to!"

"Fine.." I sighed, defeated.

It was uncomfortable changing in front of Tom. Well, the others too. At least Tom was the only one looking. When I was done I sat next to him and he put his arm around me.

Tom's P.O.V.

When we got there, Kayla came with us inside the studio. She sat there for about two minutes in a small chair looking awkward and uncomfortable all by herself with nothing to do. I felt bad, but oh well. Jeff just walked in.

"Wheres Georg?" He asked.

We had no idea.

Well, we can't play without him! Then suddenly I looked down at Kayla, which was twidling her thumbs.

"Hey, she knows most the songs. Give her the sheet of music and see if she can play." I said and nodded my head towards her.

Jeff turned on the mic and said "Little girl. You play guitar?"

She nodded.

"Think you can play bass?"

She shot a nervous look at me, and I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Umm.. sure." She said uncertain.

"Great! Now come through those doors and come pick one out."

Kayla obeyed, and came back with a black one lined with flames.

"See if you can improvise, because I don't wanna find the sheet music. Okay, we are playing 'Monsoon'. One, two, three, Go!" He yelled.

Me and Kayla started off first. Then the other two. Pretty soon the song was over, Kayla sounded pretty good. Jeff stared at her,  
squinting. Oh no.

"Where did you learn that, little girl?!" He asked her, stepping forward.

"It.. it just came to me.. I'm sorry I'm worthless.." She trailed off.

"No! It sounded better than the original." He said, flashing her a big smile.

It was rare to ever see Jeff smile, he was always so tired and stressed. I smirked at her, the expression on my face like 'Good job.' After practice as over, we piled into Gustav's car.

Kayla's P.O.V.

Holy crap. I actually impressed the oh-so-strict manager of theirs. I smiled to myself thinking about it again.  
I got on my phone and went to the Internet. I signed on and saw Alyssa.

ItzYoMamaSonn64: hey alyssa was los?

xAlyssaFerSherx: i dont know german

ItzYoMamaSonn64: wassup.

xAlyssaFerSherx: nothin just chillen hey hows that boyfriend of urs

ItzYoMamaSonn64: good. hold upp someones trying to message me.

I exited the conversation and went back to my buddy list.

imxsoxphreshxDOUGHBOY: hey

ItzYoMamaSonn64: umm do i know you?

imxsoxphreshxDOUGHBOY: no.. wanna change that

I blocked him. Finally we were home. I went and tackled Tom onto my bed and kissed him. We were giggling and play-wrestling until dinner was ready.

We ate then I wrote in my diary.  
Pretty soon I fell asleep and had a dream about gummy bears. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"LET GO OF ME THE GUMMY BEARS ARE ATTACKING!" I blushed as soon I saw it was Bill. He must have crashed in my room again.

"Kayla! You have to come see this!" He sounded very excited.


	9. Oh I forgot

**I decided to add another character to the story. Hope you don't mind :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Tokio hotel, I would be so happy I would probably shit a camel. Sadly, I do not. Sorry Dromedary.**

**

* * *

**

Kayla's P.O.V.

"Fine." I sighed.

I followed him down the stairs. The news was on.

".. Resources say that there is a new bassist for Local band Tokio Hotel! Are the rumors true?..." The lady said. I covered my mouth.

"Is it?"

Then suddenly someone came running in.

"Ahh Gustav, why don't we lock our doors anymore?!"

There was a girl standing there. She had wild hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to suck the life out of you.

"Ahah.. oops wrong house.." She said as she turned around.

"Wait!" Bill shouted. He ran up.

"Um.. hi. I'm Bill." He said to her, sticking out a hand.

"Rachel." She said smiling back.

They shook hands and I rolled my eyes.

Bill's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Rachel was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'm an idiot, I just stood there staring at her. Kayla pushed past me.

"Well, hi. I'm Kayla. Wanna hang?"

She nodded. As she led Rachel away, I winked at her and she blushed. Well, this is going to be a good day.  
I went up to the guys.

"Hey guys what about that girl?" I nodded at Rachel.

"Well, besides her name is Rachel and you have a big crush on her, we don't know much." Tom smirked.

"Shut up." I smacked him on the shoulder.

"So is it true? Does Bill Kaulitz have a wittle crushy?"Gustav spoke in a baby tone.

I glared at him.

"Ah."

Kayla's P.O.V.

Dang, as soon as Rachel got to my room, she exploded. A more confident, louder person. The loud wasn't a problem. I smiled. We will be great friends.

"What do you do for fun? I'm hella bored here." I asked.

"Oh! I have an idea! Theres a new club opening up. Wanna go?"

"Hmm.. let me make sure with my brother first.." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Gusti Rachel said-"

"What?! What did she say?!" Bill jumped in front of me.

"Relax! And she wants to goto some new 'club'."

They all looked at bill except for me, I looked at my brother.

"Alright. Make sure BILL here goes." He smiled and looked at bill who was jumping up and down slightly.

"Tom, wanna-"

"Yes!" he didn't even let me finish.

"Okay, so You'll give me a piggy back ride while eating a banana then running into a bus." I teased.

"Nevermind..." He said.

"Hah I'm kidding. I guess we're ready to go!"

We all went into my room.

"So, where is the club?" asked Bill.

"Follow me!" She climbed out of my window and we followed.

She led us to a warehouse where a couple motorcycles were.

"Yess!" Tom shouted. He hopped on one and started making 'Vroom Vroom' noises.

"Heck no!" I kicked him off and went on myself.

Bill's P.O.V.

The guys ended up sitting in back of the girls on the ride over, I guess that was okay. Well for me, because I had no idea how to work that thing. When we got there it was really noisy, there was alot of people, but that was a good thing. We went up to the bartender.

"What can I get y'all?"

"We'll just have beer." Tom said, gesturing at the two of us.

"And for the ladies?" "Strawberry vodka." Rachel stated.

They looked at Kayla.

"I'm underage..." She muttered and looked down.

"Same." Rachel said anyways. Her head snapped up.

"We're here to have a good time, so who gives a damn about age." She replied.

They drank.. and drank.

"Kayla.. are you drunk?" Tom asked.

"Nooo Tomiiiiiii I'm *hiccup* nottt!" She said and gave him a peck.  
He raised an eyebrow. They were dancing pretty intense out there. I didn't care. I looked over at Rachel.

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiled. I blushed and took her hand. We were dancing and I could feel it getting hotter by the second.

Tom's P.O.V.

Kayla was drunk, and so was I. Bill was like the only sober one. Then I saw Rachel grinding on Bill. I looked over there and smirked. He glared back at me.

Kayla pulled me in for a kiss and it lasted about 6 minutes. I noticed Bill and his girl were gone, and then he came up behind us.

"Guys. It's time to go, it looks like there's going to be a riot or something, everyones pushing each other. Lets leave before it becomes fist-fighting."

Yup. He was sober.

"Aww *hiccup* But that's the best part!" Kayla whined.

We shrugged.

"Wheres Rach?" I asked.

"Getting the motorcycles." This time the guys were controlling the wheel. Both the girls were asleep and leaning on us. When we got to Kayla's house I picked her up and put her down on her bed. I decided to sleep over, and so did Bill and Rachel.

Rachel's P.O.V.

Holy crap I was drunk. Like no joke. Bill carried me into what seemed like Kayla's room. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that as soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. Bill had his arm around me, and I blushed. I was developing a crush on him. Did he feel the same way as me? Only one way to find out.  
I laid on to of him and he started stirring. I leaned really close to his face and pretended to be asleep. He woke up and noticed I was on top of him. I saw him blush.

He stroked my back and I got up.

"Oh hey, sleepyhead." I said playfully and smiled at him. He smiled back and said

"Hallo." Pretty soon the others were up, and we walked to the kitchen.

Gustav was sitting there pouting with a burnt piece of toast and orange juice. Kayla cracked up. I giggled too, it was a pretty funny sight. He looked up and glared at his little sister, in which she hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"What in the world will you do without me?"

She got out eggs, bacon, and toast. Pretty soon she was done and we ate. Gustav was grumpy still.

"Hey foo, whats on your mind?" Tom asked.

"That's not my name, and Georg hasn't shown up. He was supposed to be here." He replied.

"Lets go to his house. I don't want you mad at me because pretty soon I will burst out laughing because you pouting looks really REALLY funny." Kayla said giggling.

We piled into some car I don't know whose and drove to this 'Georg' person's house.

Kayla's P.O.V.

There wasn't any room in the car, so I eagerly volunteered sitting in Tom's lap. When we got there, I realized I had never seen his house before. It looked like ours but smaller.

"Hagen!" I shouted when we got inside, thanks to my brother's spare key.

We walked to his room, I heard music blasting. He had headphones on. What the hell?! You could hear his music all the was out of the door and he had headphones on.

"GEORG!" we shouted.

No reply. I finally turned off the music and he turned around.

"You were supposed to come to my house." Gustav snapped.

"Oh.. I forgot..." I took out the CD.

"Hannah Montana?!"

His eyes got wide.

"Give me that!" He snatched it out of my hand.

"Whatever."

I looked over at Bill. He was staring at Rachel. I nudged looked back and smiled.

Just then Tom knelt down to be and started to whisper.

"You know, I've been coming to your house, you should come to ours. Bill and Rachel can come too."

"Alright." I smiled. I noticed them talking too.

* * *

**You can hate me because this chapter is so sucky. I just needed an excuse for the new person and Georg listening to Hannah Montana. xD**

**Until next time,**

**What will happen at the Kaulitz house?**

**Did Georg see the news?**

**Will there be tension between Kayla and Georg for the role of bassist of Tokio Hotel?**


	10. We couldn't resist

**Hello guys. :) Sorry it has been long since I updated, hope everyone had a good New-Years. This chapter is boring but it's leading to something wicked.**

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V.

We left Gustav and Georg to talk. My brother was closest to Hagen, since they are total dorks. Hey, why not be dorks together? We piled into Gusti's car, he'll be pissed that we took it.

"Off to the Kaulitz house!" I sounded way too enthusiastic then I should be.

Minutes later I fell asleep. I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"MASHED POTATOES!" I shouted in response to the violent shaking.

"Oh..sorry Tom." I said quickly while he gave me a weird look.

"Come on. I want you to see my house!" He exclaimed, still staring at me weird.

"What?! Do I look that horrible?!"

"No I'm worried about you. Mentally, I mean."

"Piss off." was my response.

Jokingly though, and he knew that because he smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Well, ain't that a pretty sight!" Bill exclaimed, directing towards us. We glared at him.

"My mental health is better than yours!" I said as soon as Bill stopped staring at us.

"That's what you say." "That _is_ what I say."

"Yup. I heard you.."

I punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Aww suck it up you know it didn't hurt."

He rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Bill's P.O.V.

Tom was having a fit. Haha, don't you think it'd be the other way around? Well, we all know Tom was a baby at heart.

"Bill?" Rachel asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah Rach?"

"Umm..." Then her cellphone went off.

'Damn it..' I thought.

"Hello?...No...Crashed at my friends house.. okay!" she slammed the phone shut.

"What were you going to say before?" I asked her.

"Nevermind.."

Crap.

"Tomi why did we have to park so far away from your house?" I heard Kayla say.

"I didn't drive, my little twin did." He replied with a sigh.

I flipped him off. I wasn't in the mood to mess around. I was tired, stressed, and.. just ugh. At my worst. Finally the house came into view.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I think I saw their house. I was about to ask Bill but saw him flip off his brother. Not going to bother him.  
I was about to ask Tom but saw Kayla looking at his back longingly.

"Alright, fine." He bent down in front of her.

"Yess!" she squealed.

She hopped on his back and he ran around giving her a piggy-back ride. Bill sighed. I glanced at him and saw he was looking down. I also looked down but caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He stopped.

"Do.. you wanna?" He said, gesturing to the other two.

"Sure if you're offering." I smiled.

He grinned big.

"Hop on!" In which I did so.

We were giggling and laughing until we got to the house.

"I would love to carry you in like this but 1, I don't want you to hit your head. 2, You're probably getting tired of being on my back, and 3, my mother would probably be in shock if she saw you like this."

I giggled and got off his back.

Tom's P.O.V.

Well, we finally arrived at our house. Here goes. I opened up the door to find our mom sitting there reading a book.

"Mom, we would like you to meet some pretty awesome girls!" Bill exclaimed.

I don't know where he just got all that energy from, just a couple moments ago he had hit rock bottom.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello there."

She held her hand out to Rachel first, who shyly shook it.

"I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you Miss..."

"Kaulitz," mom said with another smile. "But please call me Simone."

She grinned.

"And, who is this lovely young lady holding hands with my son?" She asked.

"Momm..." I whined.

Kayla blushed.

"I'm Simone" she said sticking her hand out.

"Kayla." she said with a friendly smile.

"Its.. its... THE Kayla?!" my mom squealed.

Great.

"Yes mom. This is the Kayla." I sighed.

"My goodness! I've heard so much about you! My son's been raving on and on about-"

"MA!" I shouted.

Kayla blushed and glanced at me.

"Well, I'm glad I'm starting off on a good note."

Kayla's P.O.V.

"Now, Thomas. Get to your room and change. Those clothes are dirty." Simone said to Tom.

Bill stuck his tongue out to him.

"You too, Bill." He groaned.

As soon as the mom was out of the room, I called out "Yeah, Thomas!" Mimicking Simone.

Rachel and I sat down.

"So how's it going?" I asked her.

"Going?"

"C'mon.. I'm curious. What stage of the relationship are you and Bill in?"

"Relationship?! WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Shh.. keep it down," I whispered. "Then why were you riding on his back?"

"Just a friendly gesture I guess..." she trailed off.

"Come on, Rach. I know you like him."

"Maybe I do."

"Okay, that's good enough. Now, you're going to confront him-"

"No." she cut me off.

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't then I will."

"Why?" she groaned.

"He needs to know."

"Fine."

I looked over on the coffee table. I gasped when I saw the label on a photo album. 'Twins Baby Photos' I ran over and got it.

Bill's P.O.V.

Tom yelled at me.

"Hurry! It's been like 10 minutes! How hard is it to change clothes?!"

"Just a minute, asshole."

"Can I atleast come in?"

I sighed. "Fine."

I let him in. I was almost done. I finished and he stood up. Then all of a sudden we heard 'Awwww' noises.

We looked at each other. "Baby pictures." we said in unison.

"Crap!" Tom yelled.

We raced down the stairs. Mom, Kay and Rach were sitting at the couch looking at us when we were little.

"He looks so cute here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know.. I wonder what happened." Kayla said in return.

"No! Mom! Why did you show them these?!" I shouted.

"We couldn't resist," Rach said.

"You two were so adorable when you were little." Kayla finished her sentence.

We glared.

"Oh, stop it." Mother said as we were doing so.

The girls snickered.

"Time for us to go."

"So soon? Give the lovely ladies a tour." mom said.

"But-"

"No butts. Go now."

We sighed as the girls cheerfully got up and gave eachother high-fives.

Tom's P.O.V.

Kayla ran up to me, intertwining our fingers.

"So you really thought I was cuter back then, huh?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You may have been cute _back then_, but now, hell naw."

I faked a sob. "Meanie."

She stood up on her tippy-toes.

"Cute now? No. Hot now? Definitely." She whispered. I smirked.

"I knew it!"

"Whatever" she said looking down.

"What the hell?!" Her leg was purple from her shin to just below her knee.

"What?" She asked.

"What?! What?!" I pointed to her leg. "That's what! Does it hurt to walk?!"

"Yeah but I could manage-"

I picked her up bridal style and she looked at me wide eyed. I had a smirk on my face.

"Oh, Tomi! Such the gentleman!" Bill gushed sarcastically.

I glared at him, but my expression softened when I felt Kayla snuggling into my chest. She was fast asleep. I smiled at her while Bill went on with the tour.

I decided to put her in my room while she slept. She had the top bunk while I laid down on the bottom. I was playing Street Fight on my phone or something, whatever it's called, when I heard a hard thump.

"Ow." Kay said, her face was buried in the carpet.

She seemed calm, unlike when I yelled 'ow!' at her punching my shoulder. It really did hurt.

"Dude, are you okay?!" I asked.

"Yup. Although my nose is squashed and my hair is stuck to the carpet, just peachy."

I rolled my eyes and tried pulling her hair off the carpet. It wouldn't come off. Finally I got it off, but a large chunk of hair still stuck to the carpet.

She slapped the back of my head.

"I deserved that." I said.

"I noticed." She smiled.

* * *

**:) Until next time...**

**What happened with Bill and Rachel? They never came back after the tour of the house was over...**

**Well it seems we only have one question for this chapter. Oh well. Drama is just around the corner guys, just be patient.**

**:p**


	11. Fine, Only once

**Hallo guys. This chapter is really fricken long so bear with me. I like the drama :D More is coming soon though. (:**

Kayla's P.O.V.

I rubbed my head. Bald spot. Great. I sighed as I got up from the floor.

"Shit!" Tom suddenly shouted.

He threw his phone across the room but I caught it. On the screen it said 'K.O.! Want to try again?'

He had been playing Street Fighter ||.

"Oh my gosh haha I could so beat that guy" I exclaimed.

He was only on the first level.

"Psh, you could try."

"That I will." I said with a smile.

Then I sat down next to him with him peeking over my shoulder.

Within seconds I was on the second level. Then the third... fourth.. fifth.. sixth.. untill I finally beat the game.

"Ha! Beat that!" I shouted and pointed in his face.

Rachel's P.O.V.

We were in Bill's room. Extremely bored. Suddenly he asked

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uhh... no."

"Good." He said and smiled.

"And why is that?"

"I was making sure I could do this" He murmured and kissed me.

I got up and sat on his lap, not breaking the kiss. We leaned down so I was on top of him. It was getting intense and he was about to lift my shirt up when someone burst in.

"OH MY GOD" I heard Kayla shout.

I instantly got up and blushed madly.

"I was about to say before I saw.. er.. your.. uhh.. session... we're going to go now.." Tom said awkwardly.

"Fine then. Lets go." Bill replied obviously annoyed.

Kayla's P.O.V.

We got home. Wow. I walked in on Bill and Rach getting it on. It was really awkward when we got back. Everyone but Tom was in my room.  
He was on an errand.

Rachel was on my computer, while Bill was playing with a strand of his hair. I was sitting on my top bunk.

"Oh! I forgot! Gustav is still at Georg's house!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed.

"Dont worry. Hes fine." I replied not even looking up.

My mom walked in the door.

"Honey. I have to go away for a while."

"What?!?!" I shrieked.

"I bought a house. Down in that valley? Gustav and I had a major fight and he hates my guts so I'm temporarily going down there."

"What the hell, mom! You and Gustav should work out your problems and not run away just if you have a fight. I'll go." I argued.

I need time away.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work that way."

"Just think! It would be super awkward having me pick sides, and if he just gets pushed over the edge and got violent, what would I do?"

She pondered a moment.

"I'm not letting my daughter live in another house that is uncivilized."

"MOM! I'm 16, I can handle myself! Plus, how can it be uncivilized?! Its good enough for you to live in it!" I shot back.

My mom sighed.

"Fine. Only once."

"Yess!" I jumped down and hugged my mom.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted.

"Settle down now!" She yelled over my 'thank you's.

After she left, I got packed. I'll be away from home. By myself.  
Was I really happy? Hmm.. no. I was psyched.

"Um.. Kay. I think you would want to see this.." Rachel said from the computer.

I strode over and she got up and walked out. 'Tom Kaulitz Bio' it read. Hmm. Should be interesting...

I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. _Famous for one night stands? Isn't looking for true love?_ Pictures of other girls kissing-  
What.... The... Hell?! The last picture was taken the day before yesterday. It wasn't me. I got up and sighed heavily.

Bill's P.O.V.

Kayla got up from her computer and sighed.

"Kay?" I asked.

She simply pointed to the computer screen.  
I jogged over to it, eager for the answers to make her upset. 'Tom Kaulitz Bio.' It stated. Uh oh.  
I scanned the page then went over to her. She was sitting on her bed, her face in her knees.

"Kayla he wasn't right for you anyways. He's a stupid cheater, and does god knows what with those girls."

I tried to comfort her, rubbing her back.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I said as I got an idea.

"Where else would I go?"

"Right." I slightly laughed.

When I was in the kitchen, out of hearing distance of Kayla,  
I called Tom.

"Hallo?"

"Bastard."

"What now, Bill?" he replied groggily.

"What now?! WHAT NOW! You fricken cheated on Kayla! I told you not to, Tom!" I shouted into the phone.

"I did not."

"There are pictures."

"They must be fakes.."

"Shut up you know god damn well that it was you." with that I hung up.

I trudged up the steps to Kayla's room, where she was getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving today?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I need to get away from this drama." She replied.

"Alright. I'll help you with your bags."

Kayla's P.O.V.

I drove over to where my mom said to go, there was a little cottage sitting on a hill. It was like really old, but it was cool.  
I was really freaking pissed, so I slammed the car door and made the alarm go off. Sorry Gustav.

I went inside and unpacked my things. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small but cozy livingroom with a fireplace.  
Wood floors were everywhere. It was nice though.

I glanced at the clock. It read 6:00 PM. Getting late, I thought.

I changed into my usual baggy sweatpants and tank top then headed to my room for the next week or so. I got in and layed down, only to have to get back up at the sound of my phone ringing.

'Womanizer' by Britney Spears came on. Ugh Tom.. what do you want. I didn't answer and it went to voicemail. It reapeated about six times before I picked it up.

_Womanizer - oh you're a woman-womanizer oh-_

"What the fuck do you want." It wasn't really a question.

"I came back and you were gone. I was getting worried."

"No you weren't. I guess I mean nothing to you. Yes, Tom. I saw the pictures. Now if you don't mind, I need to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"No! Wait, Kay. I can explain-"

"Oh! Wait. Let me get some popcorn first. This is going to be real good." I said sarcastically, cutting him off.

"Well.. I was at the store-"

"BORING. Bye Tom." I said and hung up.

I was not in the mood to handle this stuff. My phone rang once more but I turned it on silent. I decided to get on the mobile internet again. Alyssa was on.

ItzYoMamaSonn64: ayy alyssa.  
xAlyssaFerSherx: hi kayla. hows the bf doing these days?

ItzYoMamaSonn64: horrible. he cheated on me and now im in a random cottage and shizz like that. its pretty nice tho. you?

xAlyssaFerSherx: omg lol. sounds exciting! nothings going on here. im grounded 4 going out to a party and sneaking back in at like 3 in da AM. ohh and who waz that guy trying to IM u last time?

ItzYoMamaSonn64: lmaoo. typical. and idk some random creeper.

xAlyssaFerSherx: wats his sn

ItzYoMamaSonn64: imxsoxphreshxDOUGHBOY or something. lol i love the name

xAlyssaFerSherx: ohmygod. that guy. its brandon. he was being a retard again. so sorry if he did anythin hes psycho.

ItzYoMamaSonn64: it was.. BRANDON?! what the hell?! i need sleep to process all this. ttyl

xAlyssaFerSherx: k. ttyl kays!

I closed my phone and shuddered. Brandon was the school's creepy kid. I remember in like second grade he chased me with a dead bird wing. I then drifted off into dreamland hoping to forget about Tom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Problem?

**Hey guys. Its been so looong!D: Well this is only half a chapter, but one of my friends told me to put it. So here you go. **

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning all groggy. I stood on the bed, jumped, and landed on my face.

"MOTHERFUCKER" I cried out in pain.

Oh yeah.. this was not my bunk bed. I got up and trudged to the kitchen. _Ugh _I thought. _I don't have any food_.

I was about to turn around, but i stopped when i heard someone rasp their knuckles on the door. I opened it, and was surprised to see Bill standing there looking really tired, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. I eyed he bag.

"Bill?"

"Uhh.. Kayla? Can i crash here for.. a couple nights?" I was about to say something, but stopped when he said

"I brought food." I sidestepped, making room for him, but remembered something.

"Theres only one bed, you know."

He slowly looked up at me, smiling. "Everyone needs a snuggle buddy."

I raised an eyebrow but let him through nonetheless.

Tom's P.O.V. (Really short)

Damn it. I screwed up. Bad.

I took out my cell and dialed Gustav's number. It rang twice, then he answered.

"What Tom."

I was taken aback by his statement.

"Uhh.. Gustav? Is Bill or Kayla there?"

"No." he said then hung up. Wonder what his problem is.

* * *

**I suckk :( Oh well. I kindof have writers block right now. Bear with me guys.**


	13. Bill?

**I'm back after like 19 years of not updating :o**

**Well, maybe not that long. But too long!**

**There's going to be a new story (that my good friend Laly125 is helping me with ^-^) so I'm gonna be a little busy :p**

**This is really short, but next chapters are gonna be eventful (:**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

That night at the cabin, Bill and I ate a nice dinner consisting of Rice Krispies, Gatorade, and Poptarts. It wasn't a 5-star meal, but hey, it was filling. I'll have to go shopping for groceries later.

It was about a quarter to nine when I woke up, only to find Bill next to me just staring up at the ceiling. I turned to face him, propping my head up on my elbow.

"Bill..?" I asked softly.

"Kay." He warmly smiled at me, but I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey," I smiled in return, " something wrong? Don't bother lying, I can tell."

The smile crept from his lips and he let out a great sigh. "I'm just thinking about you and Tomi. You guys looked so good together, too bad he's a cheating asshole."

"Haha! Bill, oh my gosh!" I don't think I've ever heard him cuss and I was giggling. The smile was back on his face and he laughed along with me.

"That's true though," I said and remembered something, "oh hey Bill! What about you and Rach? Won't she be mad or something that we're sharing a bed?"

Bill just shook his head and muttered, "Hasn't returned my calls. We were never really together .. and she probably has another boyfriend. It was a dead end from the start, but I was too damn stubborn to realize it. A girl just doesn't burst into a house like that and you spend the rest of your life with her."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well, It's almost nine, shall we go shopping?" I asked, hoping to spend some time with my new best friend.

"Clothes shopping? Of course! My treat, it's all I could do to make up for my idiotic brother." He exclaimed, the excitement gleaming in his deep brown eyes.

"I was thinking more of food, but that sounds cool," I said, "but I wouldn't want to spend your money."

"No no no! My treat. I insist." He said with a serious tone.

"Gah! Okay." I sighed in defeat, "Where shall we go?"

"THE MALL!" he shouted right in my face and jumped out of bed. I blushed, he was wearing only his boxers. Bill Kaulitz. In his _boxers_. One of Germany's hottest singers.. and I get to see him almost naked. Yeah, try composing yourself after _that_.

Bill got dressed in the restroom while I got ready in the bedroom. I chose a yellow v-neck shirt that said in blue letters "Flirt your way through life", aqua skinny jeans, and silver peep toe stilettos.

Bill came out, wearing a black-and-white striped sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, black vans and a very excited look on his face. Today.. was going to be great.

* * *

Yeah short chapter I know.

Criticism welcome, as always (:

Oh! And I don't own Tokio Hotel, as much as I'd like to :p


	14. How could you?

**Oh my gosh people, it's been so long .**

**Well, I apologize a LOT !**

**I ran into a couple unexpected family problems and on top of that my inbox is **_**NOT**_** working.**

**Oh well.. I don't own Tokio Hotel, imagine what I would do to them;D**

**Kayla's POV**

So after hours of shopping around the entire mall, then driving to another mall and scoping the place out, Bill and I finally took a break. We were currently sitting at a table sharing a root beer float.

Not romantically! Or maybe.. no nevermind. Bill wouldn't have feelings for me! _Maybe that wasn't the issue._ Did.. did I have feelings for Bill Kaulitz, brother of my ex flame? Nahh, I didn't. I just saw him as a _friend_..

**Bill's POV**

Me and Kay were sharing a smoothie or something, and I had just told a joke. We were laughing when I heard some camera flashes go off. We both froze like deer in headlights.

She turned to me, "Bill? Was that.." I nodded.

"RUN!"

We started running and I realized I didnt know this mall. I grabbed Kay's hand since she seemed to know her way around. We ran and ran until we were in the parking lot and she starting the car immediately after we threw all our stuff and got in it.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That was.. interesting," she cracked, "we should go shopping more often!"

**Tom's POV, **_**the next day**_

I was driving down the street thinking about Kayla and how I messed up. I just kissed the girl because she wanted me to so bad. I was getting pretty mad at the Spanish music I had blaring, so I started to flip through the channels of the radio when something perked my interest. I turned up the volume.

_"Has Bill Kaulitz found a new love? He was seem reportedly at a local mall, sharing drinks and running hand in hand with the assumed new bassist for Tokio Hotel."_

My mouth wad wide open.

"SHIIEET!" I almost crashed my car when I pulled over to the local mini-mart and demanded the newest edition of National Enquirer from the attendant. When I got it, my heart sank. Right smack dab on the cover were Bill and Kayla laughing and smiling, with two straws visibly poking out from a drink container.

I suddenly was overcomes with rage and dialed up my brother.

**Bill POV**

It was only about 4 pm, but Kayla and I decided that we were absolutely spent, and decided to take a little nap. I had just dozed off when I heard my phone ring. As I sat up, the ringing stopped and I took a moment to soak in my surroundings.

It kind of looked wrong because I was shirtless, and you couldn't see Kay's shirt because it was strapless, the covers engulfing it. Just as I smiled contentedly, my phone started ringing yet again. I grumbled as I got out of bed and hastily made my way over to my jeans which were lazily thrown on the floor.

"HELLO." I snapped into the phone, not even looking at caller ID.

"HOW COULD YOU? UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE BILLA! I CAN'T-" Tom shrieked into the phone. Well, that is, until I cut him off.

"Listen here Tom. You know full well we're just friends, I'm _not_ that kind of person to go stealing girls from people close to me," I put stress on the 'not', "so I suggest you calm yo ass down and brace yo self foo. Prepare the wrath of Gustav."

I could practically feel Tom smirking at my reference from the other end when he said, "well he's just another fool to pity, plus I've been calling non-stop. Any idea where Kayla is?" His voice suddenly overflowing with concern.

"Well wouldn't you like to know," I muttered, the sarcasm in my voice clearly evident "Bye Tomi." I hung up.

**Kayla's POV**

I awoke to hear Bill stumble around and curse under his breath. Guess he wasn't too happy. As if on cue, my own phone buzzed with a new message. I was silently praying that it wasn't Tom.

Surprisingly, it was from my brother: "miss you Kay. Mom's on a buisiness trip"

I got an idea and eagerly texted him back. "Come over for dinner than, silly :)" it wasn't a minute before I got the nest message:

"I have no car, and I sure as hell ain't walking no 27 miles over there -.-' "

I jumped out of bed at the sight of Bill returning, but instantly regretting it. He blushed and slightly looked away when I realized what I was wearing. A small tubetop undershirt and my underwear. Not sure why me & him got all undressed, but oh well.

I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me and he glanced back with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets go pick up Gustav!" I shouted with glee, "hes lonely so I invited him, but since he has no car.." I trailed off.

He chuckled and nodded and I jumped in the air childishly. Suddenly I was aware that he was right there in front of me. His fingers ghosting over my exposed hips he looked down at me, standing a good foot taller than me. "What? don't tell me you're not enjoying my.. company," he whispered huskily.

Lips mere centimeters away from eachother, he leaned in ever so slowly. Suddenly a cheeky grin set onto his features and he gave his back to me, laughing all the way.

"Just kidding Kay," he called, amused at his effect on me, "don't get too worked up."

I was still standing there when the bathroom door creaked open and revealed Bill fully clothed, so I scrambeled around. Finally I found a pair of black shorts and threw them on as I was walking out the door, realizing too late that they didn't do anything much for coverage. Gustav wont mind though, I thought.

When we got to the house I refused to leave the car and so did Bill. Instead, all we did was honk. We continued this for about 10 minutes until he finally took the hint and jogged outside.

His eyes widened as soon as he recognized me. "Oh! Let me go change-"

"NO. Get in." I growled, not wanting to waste much time.

He trudged over to the car and got in. As I was pulling out of the driveway, I noticed a farmilliar big, black car roll up to the front. In the process of rolling down his heavily-tinted window, Tom and I locked eyes. His face read an expression of shock, then anger, then he seemed to plead to me with his eyes.

I simply shook my head no and drove away leaving Tom to marinate in his own thoughts.

**Yeah I know it switches POV's a looot but yea. **

**So until next time,**

**What will Tom do about Kayla and Bill?**

**Is there even a **_**thing**_** between Kayla and Bill?**

**What happened to Rachel?**

**Will there be tension in the band between Gustav, Bill and Tomiiii?**

**More to come, so you'll just have to find out. :D**

**Criticism is always welcomee ;**


End file.
